


Mine

by Semi_problematic



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: He kissed him and he kissed him and he kissed him. He kissed him because he was mad. He kissed him because he was jealous. He kissed him because it was his last chance to kiss him. But most importantly, Richie kissed him because he was in love with Eddie.





	Mine

Richie and Eddie were joined at the hip, they did everything together and almost never went more than a day without seeing each other. They told each other everything and always hung out whether it be alone or with the rest of the losers. It had been like that since they became friends, too. They were close, closer than most friends ever got, and they loved it. For them they didn't have to think about it, it was all just second nature. 

When Eddie came out, everything changed. Richie loved him, he didn't care about that, but what Richie did care about was the number of boys climbing over each other just to talk to Eddie. It annoyed him more than anything to see all these boys lean up against his locker and tell him how smart and pretty he was. Eddie didn't need a boyfriend, he had Richie. And Richie told him that.

"What?" Eddie asked, looking around as they stepped outside and made their way towards the bike rack. 

"You don't need a boyfriend." Richie said, forcing out a laugh. He had been terrified to bring it up for weeks but it was the truth. They were young. Eddie didn't need to think about settling down.

"Yeah? So?" Eddie shook his head as if Richie was stupid. "No one needs a significant other, doesn't mean I can't want one."

"Well, why would you?" Richie asked, following Eddie, tripping over his dirty shoe laces.

"Because.. it would be nice to have someone to kiss and be cute with. Stan and Bill are always at it, I feel kinda lonely, I guess." Eddie glanced back at him. "Why do you care?"

"Well, you've got me, and I'm better than any of these assholes." Richie tried to force the joke out but for some reason he couldn't laugh. "And we're always hanging out, so, I personally, don't see the need for a boyfr-"

"Richie, maybe you should try and date someone, too." Eddie turned around and stepped towards him, smiling. "You're my best friend and I really mean that, but you're my best friend and sometimes there's just stuff best friends can't do. Like kiss and go on dates."

"If you ask-"

"Richie." Eddie reached out and touched his arm. Richie could feel the warmth of his hand and it burned, in a good way. "Why are you acting so weird? Is something going on?"

Richie swallowed, glancing around. He didn't get why he cared so much, honestly, or why he felt the need to just make sure Eddie never dated, but he did. He never felt this way, all nervous and jumpy and flustered. "No, nothing's going on." He pushed against Eddies hand, melting against his touch. "Just uh, jealous that you're gonna get someone before me."

Eddie pulled away and genuinely laughed. "Yeah, sure, I'll find a boyfriend before you. That sounds impossible."

"Do you not notice all the guys flirting with you?" Richie heard someone from behind him say. It was Beverly, she walked up to them with her hands stuffed in her military jacket pockets. 

Eddie blushed, opening his mouth then closing it then opening it again. "They are not flirting!" 

"Richie, I think Eddie needs your glasses." Beverly laughed.

"Why?" Richie asked, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Because he's so damn blind." She shook her head. "Guys, tons of them, all suddenly want to be your partner and talk to you and hang out? Eddie, sweetheart."

Eddie looked down, his cheeks turning from pink to red. "They're being sweet."

"They're trying to ask you out but you're so oblivious you never flirt back." Beverly ruffled his hair, a habit she picked up from Richie. "Next time a cute boy comes up and talks to you compliment his hair or his shirt. It'll work wonders." She winked, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth as she walked away.

Eddie pulled out his inhaler and put it in his mouth, taking a deep breath. "Guys are flirting with me."

"Yep."

"Actual real boys." He gasped out. "And it isn't a joke. Wait. Is this a dream?" 

Richie looked at Eddie, chewing on his lower lip. "Sadly.. no." 

Beverlys advice killed Richie. Not only in the depressing my-crush-is-now-flirting-with-boys-twenty-four-fucking-sven but also in the these-boys-don't-deserve-him-and-will-hurt-him. Every day, Eddie would come out of school with different phone numbers written in pen all over his hands and every day Richie would find a way to remind him that ink poisoning could have long lasting effects on internal organs. Eddie would freak out and scrub them off and Richie would let out a sigh of relief.

Washing the numbers away was helpful but it didn't change the fact that every time Richie walked near Eddie, Eddie was busy talking to a boy twice the size of Richie with bigger muscles and nicer hair. And Eddie, poor, innocent Eddie, hardly noticed that what he was doing was causing chaos. Boys from all grades flirted with him throughout the day, practically lining up between classes and during lunch just to get to talk to him. It was almost unreal, like something you would only see happen to a pretty girl in a movie about teenagers.

Now, don't get Richie wrong, he loves how cute Eddie is, he's beautiful and he's smart and Richie could sit and listen to Eddie ramble off facts bout health he couldn't care less about because he adored his voice so much. But the problem was the fact that Richie wasn't the only one who saw how cute Eddie was, everyone else seemed to, too. It was painful. It was annoying. It was hard. Richie wanted nothing more than to just have people leave Eddie alone so they could be alone together.

Things had changed since boys started liking Eddie. They got almost no alone time and during school all Eddie did was talk to people because everyone knows Eddie is too sweet to just ignore a bunch of people, especially since they're so handsome and sweet and even better than Richie. It felt like he never even had a chance and it killed him. He was too late.

Now all Richie could do was watch from afar as other boys made Eddie laugh and blush and spout random facts about the latest disease discovered. That's what Richie was doing now, actually, a week after Beverly gave Eddie the flirt back advice. If Richie was being honest, it was the longest, most painful week of his life and he wanted nothing more than to go up to the guy talking to Eddie and show him that Eddie already has someone. Someone who can make him happier than anyone else. So he did.

Richie gripped the strap of his backpack tight as he stormed through the crowd of people walking up and down the hallway. He pushed past a few, their shoulders or backpacks slapping against each other, but Richie didn't care.

Eddie smiled even wider, tossing his head back in laughter at something the guy said. Richie wanted to punch him in the nose for doing that. Eddies laugh was for Richie and only Richie. Richie was the only one who would make Eddie laugh half the time. 

The boy standing next to Eddie grinned back at him and ran his thumb across his own bottom lip. "You know.." He said. "You're really smart, maybe you could tutor me sometime. I would love to.. learn more." 

Eddie opened his mouth to reply but stopped when he saw Richie coming closer. "Richie! Hi!" He waved happily completely unaware of the pain and anger boiling inside of Richie. 

Richie didn't say hi back and he didn't stop walking. He walked Eddie up against the lockers, a small smile breaking across his cold face as he got within a foot of Eddie.

Eddie backed up against the lockers, his cheeks turning pink. "R-"

"Hey, baby." Richie grinned before closing the gap between them and kissing Eddie hard, cupping both of his cheeks in his hands.

He kissed him and he kissed him and he kissed him. He kissed him because he was mad. He kissed him because he was jealous. He kissed him because it was his last chance to kiss him. But most importantly, Richie kissed him because he was in love with Eddie. 

Richie pulled away and gave a small smile. "Sorry.. I just.."

Eddies small hands tangled in Richies hair and pulled him down into another kiss, kissing him softer than before, leaning back against the lockers. 

Richie pulled away and smiled. "Was it.. good?" He looked at where the guy was standing and smiled when he noticed the guy had left.

Eddie nodded, digging his nails into the metal lockers for support. "Really good.."

"I kinda like you.." Richie rubbed the back of his neck. "And I know you probably won't feel the same but I needed to make sure I did everything I could to make you mine."

Eddie shyly smiled and played with the lock on his locker, his hands behind his back. "There's one thing you missed."

"What?" Richie asked, almost panicked.

"For me to be yours." Eddie hummed.

"Well, Mr. Kaspbrak, would you do me the honors of being my lovely boyfriend?" Richie asked in a British accent, bending down and extending his hand.

Eddie giggled, taking it. "I would be honored."


End file.
